


Nothing Like Normal

by Alteas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Autistic Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas
Summary: De leur premier baiser à leur première fois, tout dans sa relation avec Sherlock est inhabituel. John ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.Traduction de Nothing Like Normal de intotheruins





	Nothing Like Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Like Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373051) by [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins). 



> Note de intotheruins :  
> Cet OS n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta britannique parce que je n'en ai pas encore trouvé une. J'ai essayé d'utiliser l'orthographe et des tournures de phrase britanniques. J'espère que je n'ai pas tout foiré et si vous repérez une erreur, faîtes-le-moi savoir :D
> 
> Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Une femme morte fixe John.

 

Ce qui est ridicule, bien sûr -elle ne peut pas réellement le fixer. En fait, c'est plutôt comme regarder dans les yeux de verre de ces jolies poupées anciennes. C'est comme si elle le dévisageait, et l'imagination de John ne l'aide en rien à rester rationnel.

 

D'habitude, les cadavres n'affectent pas John. Il éprouvera de la compassion et occasionnellement une sorte d'horreur distante dépendante des circonstances de la mort, mais ils ne l'ont jamais autant dérangé. Peut-être est-ce parce que son corps a été balancé au sommet d'une pyramide d'ordures, ou les multiples coups de couteau qui trouent son buste -certains sont déchiquetés, comme si l'assassin avait essayé de la déchirer davantage à mains nues. La pensée le fait frémir.

 

Les mains jointes derrière son dos, la posture droite et les épaules carrées, John sait qu'il ressemble à un soldat. Ainsi, les gens ne lui demandent pas s'il va bien et Sherlock sait qu'il est là s'il a besoin de lui.

 

Il rit presque. Ils font cela depuis plus d'un an, mais ce n'est qu'après la piscine -après _Moriarty_ \- que John s'est aperçu que Sherlock avait, en effet, besoin de lui.

 

John est presque sûr qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi flatté de toute sa vie. Il se demande ce que cela révèle de lui.

 

Sherlock a sorti sa loupe de poche et examine la bague en argent à la main gauche de la victime. John l'observe et se demande pourquoi Greg les a appelés sur cette affaire. Il est évident que la femme n'a pas été tuée ici (aucune trace de sang dans l'allée, pas même sur le corps) et il n'y a aucune pièce d'identité sur le cadavre, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire appel à Sherlock. Quelques jours plus tôt, John s'est plaint auprès de Greg du calme plat de leur activité, de l'humeur dangereusement noire de Sherlock. Peut-être est-ce juste une distraction pour eux.

 

Brusquement, Sherlock se redresse et remballe sa loupe.

 

« John ? »

 

Voilà le signal. John s'agenouille pour procéder à son examen -entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, décédée depuis douze heures, cause de la mort d'une évidence aberrante. Il rend compte à Sherlock de toutes les informations qu'il relève, même s'il est à 98% sûr que le détective les a déjà toutes repérées.

 

« C'est bon, à toi », annonce John en se relevant.

 

Juste ainsi, Sherlock passe de silence à _tempête_ , le corps dansant et les mains remuant l'air, combinant la parole aux gestes. John se demande parfois si Sherlock est conscient qu'il danse lorsqu'il déduit, le conduisant irrémédiablement à se demander _Sherlock sait-il danser ?_ Quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, John aurait été très surpris de voir Sherlock faire quelque chose d'aussi artistique -mais il ne savait pas encore que cet homme fou, obsédé par les _faits_ , pouvait également composer ses propres symphonies ou s'arrêter en pleine rue pour apprécier quelque chose d'aussi simple que le ciel dégagé de nuit.

 

Sherlock est déchaîné, les mots sortent de plus en plus vite sans jamais buter... quelque chose à propos des blessures, _il essayait de sortir quelque chose de son corps_ , et brusquement, soudainement, John songe _je ne te quitterai jamais_.

 

Et à cet instant précis, Sherlock s'arrête, les deux mains tendues devant lui et la bouche béante, les yeux écarquillés. Ce regard signifie qu'il l'a vu, l'infime fragment qui le conduira à l'indice suivant, ou directement au tueur. Mais au lieu de démontrer sa supériorité à grands coups d'éloquence, il exhale un souffle fébrile et ses membres tombent de leur statisme.

 

Des paumes encadrent le crâne de John, de longs doigts se faufilent dans ses cheveux, puis Sherlock l'embrasse, la bouche close et maladroite, pressant juste imperceptiblement plus fort avant de sortir à grandes enjambées de l'allée, hurlant à John de le suivre.

 

John s'exécute, bien sûr qu'il le suit, mais pas avant de battre convulsivement des cils ou d'entendre Greg rire un «  _Enfin !_ »

 

 

* * *

 

 

L'une des choses que John aime chez Sherlock (et oui, il aime cet enfoiré, l'aime depuis longtemps, pour être honnête) est la manière dont fonctionne son esprit. Sherlock ne pense tout simplement pas comme la plupart des gens. Son auto-proclamation de sociopathe est risible -John n'est peut-être pas psychologue, mais il sait que le terme est obsolète et bien trop vague, et Sherlock est parfaitement capable d'éprouver de l'affection pour autrui. Il sait sans le moindre doute que Sherlock l'aime, à sa manière. Qu'il s'inquiète profondément pour Madame Hudson, et considère Greg comme un ami (bien qu'il ne se souvienne jamais du prénom de Greg, même s'il en tenait de sa propre vie).

 

Non, si John était obligé de lui coller une étiquette -ce qu'il ne désire pas le moins du monde faire-, il mettrait Sherlock quelque part dans le spectre de l'autisme.

 

Au final, John s'en fiche. Sherlock est Sherlock -il méprise ouvertement les normes sociales (à moins que ce soit pour une affaire), il boude comme un enfant, il met ses doigts dans le grille-pain juste pour voir l'effet que cela fait, et John n'a jamais à se demander ce à quoi il pense car Sherlock le dit sans filtre, au diable les conséquences. (Bien qu'il ait, en réalité, à s'inquiéter d'être parfois le sujet de ses expériences, mais il sait que Sherlock ne le blessera jamais, alors il se contente de jouer les ignorants.)

 

La chose est, car l'esprit de Sherlock est si différent, qu'il _ne remarque pas_ ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit bouclée et qu'ils rentrent à la maison. John s'est servi une tasse de thé et Sherlock s'est affalé dans le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton.

 

C'était un crime de haine. Une espèce de fou a décidé qu'il pouvait arracher l'homosexualité d'une personne en y allant avec un couteau et les mains. Sherlock a décrété que c'était ennuyeux, John ne s'est pas donné la peine de lui expliquer que ce genre de choses ne se disait pas.

 

John a décidé de ne pas en parler. Il va juste attendre et voir. Alors il s'assoit pour regarder les infos, les deux mains enveloppées autour de sa tasse, la chaleur se diffusant sur ses paumes. L'affaire leur a pris moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ils sont rentrés depuis quarante-six minutes.

 

Après cinquante-deux minutes, Sherlock se balance à la verticale et pointe son index sur John.

 

« Je t'ai embrassé », dit-il.

 

John ne détache même pas ses yeux du téléviseur.

 

« Tu m'as embrassé, ouais.

 

\- Hmmm. »

 

Sherlock louche sur lui. C'est une expression que John trouve ridiculement adorable, et c'est une expression qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose -Sherlock tente de déduire quelque chose d'émotionnel.

 

John pose son thé et se tourne vers lui, pour que Sherlock trouve les indices nécessaires dans ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rougies.

 

Sherlock le fixe un moment... puis escalade la table basse dans un froufrou de robe de chambre, de boucles et de membres impossiblement longs.

 

« Besoin de plus de données », marmonne-t-il.

 

Et il grimpe sur les genoux de John comme s'ils le faisaient tous les jours.

 

John est plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deux semaines plus tard, rien n'a changé. Pas vraiment.

 

John n'a jamais autant pris son temps avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Il a l'habitude de les avoir dans son lit assez rapidement -a appris à faire vite depuis qu'il a emménagé avec un homme susceptible de lui envoyer des messages d'urgence (à la fois réelle et imaginaire) à toute heure. Mais pendant ces deux premières semaines, c'est comme traverser un marécage.

 

Assez bizarrement, John s'en fiche. Il s'était dit que Sherlock ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il faisait. Après cette affaire avec Irene, il avait réussi à faire dire à Sherlock qu'il était gay mais qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé assez de désir envers quelqu'un pour vouloir aller plus loin. Cette possibilité est très vite écartée. John s'aperçoit que Sherlock traite toute cette histoire comme une sorte d'expérience et il n'a apparemment pas l'intention de modifier le protocole tant qu'il n'aura pas listé tous les sons que peut émettre John lorsqu'il stimule son cou.

 

Le quinzième jour, il allume son ordinateur pour y découvrir un nouveau fichier tableur. John se contente de rire et clique curieusement sur les différentes cases.

 

Sherlock s'est donné _beaucoup_ de peine. John en est étrangement flatté.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils n'ont pas de rencards. Après un mois (Sherlock est désormais descendu à la taille de John et autorise John à enlever sa chemise, mais il refuse d'aller plus loin tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de collecter ses données), cela semble ridicule de ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Sherlock trouve la vision standard de la romance effroyable, et John se fout suffisamment des standards pour que ce ne soit pas un problème.

 

De plus, il gagne de bien meilleures choses. Comme le regard nu et sans rempart de Sherlock quand John se hisse pour l'embrasser, ou la tête de Sherlock sur ses genoux quand John lit et que Sherlock voyage dans son cerveau.

 

Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas de gestes l'un pour l'autre. Ce ne sont tout simplement pas des gestes typiques. Pour Sherlock, c'est d'enlever ses expériences du réfrigérateur afin de libérer de la place pour la nourriture, ou de tout bonnement rester loin de la chaudière. C'est d'embrasser distraitement John sur la joue quand celui-ci lui apporte son téléphone ou son ordinateur et d'essayer très fort de ne pas se moquer des programmes télévisés préférés de John.

 

Il ne tient jamais ce dernier geste, mais John apprécie tout de même ses efforts.

 

John met un certain temps à trouver les gestes que Sherlock apprécie, mais il sait qu'il est tombé pile dedans la nuit où il a laissé son propre tableur ouvert, pour que Sherlock le trouve. Il avait mis deux semaines pour trouver comment fonctionnait cette fichue chose, noter et classer. Mais cela en valait bien la peine quand Sherlock le plaqua au mur et mit à usage toutes ces données qu'il a récoltées, rendant John complètement fou en moins d'une minute.

 

Assez bizarrement, l'un des gestes préférés de Sherlock est les démonstrations d'affection en public. Il rayonne quand John lui offre un baiser après une déduction particulièrement brillante, ou quand John prend sa main devant tous les agents du Yard (bien qu'il semble en tirer encore plus de plaisir quand Donovan est présente). John n'a pas encore compris pourquoi, car Sherlock _aime_ être en marge de l'humanité quand il est avec des gens qui ne le connaissent pas, ou qui refusent de le connaître, et John ne peut tout simplement pas l'imaginer s’enorgueillir de dévoiler un morceau de son humanité à la face du monde.

 

Là encore, il est l'enfoiré contradictoire qu'il veut être, alors peut-être est-ce exactement ce qu'il fait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C'est le troisième mois depuis leur premier baiser. Il est quatre heures du matin, John devrait dormir à l'étage, devrait _normalement_ dormir à l'étage, mais son colocataire fou (parfait) l'a attrapé à la sortie des toilettes une heure auparavant alors qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer et, eh bien-

 

« Tu as triché », marmonne Sherlock à côté de lui.

 

Il est allongé à même le sol du salon, entre leurs deux fauteuils, un bras passé sur ses yeux, la poitrine se gonflant au rythme de ses respirations et son sexe ramolli contre sa cuisse. John est couché sur le flanc, le bout de ses doigts dansant sur la hanche de Sherlock, traçant des yeux cette verge qui était dans sa bouche quelques instants plus tôt sans qu'il parvienne à y croire réellement. Il a déjà connu des hommes, une paire de fois à l'armée, mais ils ne se résumaient qu'à des mains entrepreneuses et des baisers frénétiques, quelque chose qui leur donnait l'impression d'être vivants pour de vrai -mais il était tôt, John somnambulait et Sherlock sentait _fantastiquement bon_ , il ne s'était pas laissé le temps d'y penser à deux fois.

 

« Comment ai-je triché ? », demande finalement John.

 

Il frôle du doigt le vît de Sherlock, sourit en entendant son souffle se hacher, en voyant les muscles de son ventre se contracter et son bassin sursauter.

 

« Tu étais tout froissé », grommelle Sherlock.

 

Puis, comme c'est un sale gosse, il rajoute :

 

« Évident. »

 

John ne dit rien. S'il attend suffisamment longtemps, Sherlock s'expliquera de lui-même.

 

Sherlock soupire.

 

« Tes cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, tu dormais encore à moitié et tu ne portais presque rien. Tu avais l'air moelleux et sexy en même temps. De la triche. Je devais expérimenter tes jambes avant d'en arriver à ce stade. »

 

Son bras recouvre encore ses yeux, alors John n'essaie même pas de combattre le rictus carnassier qui fend son visage. Qu'il ait ce genre d'effets sur Sherlock, que Sherlock emploie le mot _sexy_ pour le décrire, est une exaltation dont il ne pense pas se débarrasser de sitôt. Possiblement jamais.

 

« Ton expérience est-elle fichue ? », l'interroge joyeusement John.

 

Il presse sa paume contre l'estomac de Sherlock et forme une série de cercles en remontant, capturant un téton de son pouce, simplement parce qu'il le peut, parce que Sherlock est sensible à cet endroit et John aime peut-être un peu trop le stimuler.

 

Sherlock soupire encore et enlève son bras. Ses yeux sont bien trop clairs, bien trop éveillés pour quatre heures du matin.

 

« Je peux toujours essayer de rattraper les dégâts. Tes pieds sont-ils propres ? »

 

Il vit avec Sherlock depuis trop longtemps, la question ne lui paraît même pas étrange.

 

« Je ferai en sorte de m'attarder dessus quand je prendrai ma douche

 

\- Mm. Bien. Et ce sera quand ? »

 

Pouffant doucement à l'impatience qu'il décèle dans la voix de Sherlock, John se baisse pour presser un baiser sur son épaule et dit :

 

« À une heure plus décente. Après avec dormi un peu plus.

 

\- Oh. Dormir. »

 

Se hissant sur ses jambes, Sherlock tangue vers la table basse et défait une couverture du dossier du sofa. Puis il revient, s'affale gracieusement sans même y prêter attention, comme d'habitude, et les drape du plaid.

 

« Le sol n'est pas tout à fait confortable », souligne John.

Sherlock lui jette une œillade acérée que John interprète comme _Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, je t'ai donné une couverture_. John doit vraiment l'aimer car, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il trouve que ce regard est adorable.

 

« Canapé ? propose Sherlock après un moment, pour se renfrogner quand John éclate de rire.

 

\- Lit, insiste John. Le tien, cela m'irait. »

 

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissent, ses lèvres se courbent en un rictus de prédateur - _possessif_. John n'est pas surpris que l'idée de l'avoir dans _son_ lit plaise à Sherlock. La pensée d'appartenir au détective ne devrait probablement pas être aussi attrayante. Mais encore une fois, John a accepté depuis longtemps cet état de fait que sa santé mentale est une cause perdue.

 

« À toi », souffle doucement John, embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock.

 

Le sourire s'attendrit, rien qu'un peu.

 

« À toi », murmure tout bas Sherlock.

 

Et John doit enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock pour cacher son sourire insensé.

 

C'est la première fois que Sherlock exprime à haute voix quelque chose d'aussi sentimental.

 

Il reste contre son épaule, presse des baisers contre la peau refroidie de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir regagné le contrôle de ses traits. Puis il se lève, entraîne Sherlock avec lui. Et ils tombent enfin, _enfin_ dans le lit ensemble.

 

John remarque que Sherlock s'installe du côté du lit le plus éloigné de la porte -il laisse le champ libre à John s'il veut s'enfuir- mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Sherlock se sentirait obligé de s'expliquer ou de se moquer en évoquant de la sur-interprétation. Un jour, John trouvera pourquoi, trouvera ce qui l'a rendu ainsi.

 

Pour l'instant, il se reposera simplement sur le torse de Sherlock. Il sourira lorsque Sherlock passera son bras autour de sa taille, et rira de surprise quand Sherlock embrassera sa joue.

 

Il pensera _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_ et saura que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sherlock l'aura entendu.

 


End file.
